


Soft buzzing as we drift to sleep

by PastelPandaSammy



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Like really. all the fluff, M/M, not much more to say, so much damn fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPandaSammy/pseuds/PastelPandaSammy
Summary: Mumbo and Xisuma has a date night, and its full of fluff. I need more Mumbsuma content so here we go!!
Relationships: Mumbo/Xisuma, Mumbsuma, Xisuma/Mumbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Soft buzzing as we drift to sleep

Their date was only a few minutes away, and honestly, X was nervous. Even though he knew Mumbo was probably just as nervous and they've been dating for a while now, the nerves still managed to creep their way into X. But, X knew Mumbo, and he knew as long as it wasnt something really action packed or dangerous, Mumbo would love whatever X had planned.

X quickly swerved around when he heard his nether portal, smiling as Mumbo walked through, fixing his hair slightly. X walked up to his boyfriend and held his hands, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek making Mumbo grin and let out a soft but pleased laugh, softly commenting on how he's surprised X already had his helmet off. Mumbo was back to wearing his suit, at least for the date. And with all the shenanigans and outfit changing mumbo’s been having to do recently, it was weird to see mumbo in a suit, for both of them. As well as X being in a vest and dress pants and not his normal armor, that was a bit weird too. But both adored the other's attire.

“Hello love, we’ll have to fly a bit to get to where I set up the date” Xisuma said softly and pulled back to look at Mumbo, still holding his hands. Mumbo nods and hums, giving a soft ok in return. They let go of each other's hands, even though neither wanted to and took off into the sunsetting sky. The two made sure to get good rest the night before to avoid phantoms.

Soon they landed on a small wooden platform nestled in some tree’s. Now, it wasn't hidden, but not out in the open either. It gave the pair some privacy while also letting them enjoy the sky and area around them.

In front of the two was a nice candle lit table with two comfy looking chairs, there also were some guardrails at the back so they wouldn't fall off. Mumbo absolutely loved it, his eyes shined with love and affection as he looked at Xisuma. X was looking back at him, a blush dusting across his face.

“Sorry if this is really cheesy-”Xisuma was cut off by Mumbo’s gentle lips against his own, and Xisuma basically melted into it. Mumbo gently pulls away and cups X’s cheek, to which X leans into, looking up at Mumbo.

“Shush, none of that” Mumbo said and chuckles”This is absolutely wonderful X.But, I really hope you brought some actual food. All i got is some cookies scar gave me” Mumbo admitted sheepishly. Xisuma laughs and grabs Mumbo’s hand and leads him over to the table. He sat Mumbo down and sat across from him, setting an ender chest down for them. Xisuma got out an orange shuker box which was slightly steaming. Mumbo watched in curiosity as X opened it and pulled out two warm meals and set them on the table as well as pulled out some glasses and some cider. Mumbo laughs at the non-alcoholic drink and once the ender chest was free pulled out his own sweets he had brought.

And so the two of them started their date.As they started to eat on their food, the stars shined brightly above them, adding onto the soft candle light around the small platform. The two talked about their most recent projects they were working on, funny events and mishaps that happened recently, and in general sharing loving compliments towards each other.

Overall, their dinner date was lovely. Both males loved the more quiet and peaceful time together. With all that's going on in hermitcraft right now and in their lives, this moment of peace with their significant other was really nice. And both knew the night isn't over yet either.

Once they had finished their food and sweets, they cleaned up their dinner mess and packed it away. They then put out the candles and flew to X’s Bee farm area. Mumbo gave him a curious look and X just pulled him inside. Mumbo followed with no objection, just curious on what his boyfriend had planned. X then leads Mumbo to the area behind everything to give them a bit of privacy.

Xisuma then explained he thought they could relax with the Bee’s for a while. As the soft buzzing of Bees made X relaxed and it was a nice and bright place so they should be safe. With a lighthearted laugh Mumbo agreed to it. It honestly sounded like a really nice idea once he thought about it.

X pulled out his ender chest again and set it down. He got out a shulker with some extra clothes, and once Mumbo could access the ender chest he got his own clothes shulker out. The two each pulled out some pj clothes to wear, but something caught Xisuma’s eye.

“Wait a second, is that my shirt?” Mumbo paused, holding the shirt he had just pulled out. Mumbo looks at it and flushes, even the tips of his ears flushing a light pink. Mumbo made a slight pouty face.

“Maybe it is. But you're not getting it back” he said in a matter of fact way, holding the shirt close to him.”I have claimed it as mine, and so it's mine” he finished, glancing over at X. Xisuma, who was now sporting a soft blush, laughed. The sound made Mumbo want to melt. 

Xisuma shook his head lightly, his smile only growing”That's not how it works Mumbo, but i really don't mind. I wasn't going to try and take it back anyway.” Xisuma grabbed his PJ clothes and flushed a bit more.”It's quite cute in fact, I'm glad you have that.” The comment made Mumbo blush more and stutter a bit, making Xisuma laugh and kiss Mumbo’s cheek.

The two hermits, backs facing each other, casually undressed out of their formal clothing and into their more comfortable sleep clothing. Once done they each folded their formal clothes and put them back.

Other hermits always pointed out how quite a few of Mumbo’s and Xisuma’s actions mirrored each other. Like their speaking patterns, their habits of picking up places that look messy and their organization. Xisuma and Mumbo never denied the claims but both got flustered when someone brought it up. Basically all the hermits thought they were a cute couple, they understood each other.

Once they were done and everything was put away, Xisuma got out some blankets and pillows, laying them down. To which he sat down and pulled Mumbo down with him. 

Once the two got into a comfortable lying position, they started to cuddle, Xisuma’ head rested on Mumbo’s chest and Mumbo’s arm wrapped around Xisuma’s waist and held him close. The two listened to the soft hum of the bee’s for a while. Both loving the warmth and love coming from their partner.

Soon the two started chatting. Mumbo asked X about the redstone he made for the Bee farm, to which Xisuma happily explained to his boyfriend.

Now Xisuma dabbled in building and redstone, but his main skill was still in his admin work. So when he made something redstone that worked and was on as big of a scale as his bee farm was, it made Xisuma really happy.

And with Mumbo being the redstone wizard he loved listening to his boyfriend ramble about the redstone he had made. It filled Mumbo’s heart with warmth and love for the admin. Mumbo knew he didn't understand Xisuma’s job, it was so much more complicated than his redstone, even if X denied it. He loved being able to praise and listen to all X does.

Both boys were very technical smart boys, who often forgot to take care of themselves. But even with this, it helps them bond, drawing them closer to each other. So Mumbo listened intently to his boyfriend as he talked about redstone, Bee’s, and all types of honey products. And Xisuma knew Mumbo was listening to every word.

At the start of the relationship X was more nervous to let himself ramble, but soon learned how much Mumbo loved to listen to him, and how Mumbo loved his rambles and called them cute. So after a while, x got comfortable enough to let himself rant and talk on and on around Mumbo. After all, X had a lot to say, but not enough time to say it all. So when he gets the time, he’ll spill a lot at once.

And once at the end of the long talk Xisuma had, he ended it with a yawn. Making Mumbo yawn right after. The two looked at each other and laughed softly.

“Guess we’re both pretty tired then, huh?” Mumbo said softly, leaning down a bit and nuzzling X. Xisuma hums, soft and short, but nods.

“Guess we are. Goodnight kiss?” Mumbo laughs and obliged, leaning down and gently kissing Xisuma. X leans up a bit and kisses back, deepening it a small bit, but keeping it soft and sweet. After a bit the two gently pull away and relax against the makeshift bed. X cuddles closer to Mumbo, who in turn held him a bit tighter. And so, the two drifted off to sleep listening to the others soft breathing and Bees buzzing.


End file.
